


They Who Dwell

by Sunnyskywalker



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exile, Gen, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker
Summary: Galadriel can't quite let go of Lothlórien.





	They Who Dwell

Not until Frodo offered her the One Ring did Galadriel truly realize the perils she brought on herself by wielding Nenya. She thought she knew the temptations of power. But she had told herself that to preserve the golden mellyrn for a little while did her no real harm... until that moment, when she saw herself imposing a frozen beauty on all Middle Earth. Then she knew it had to end.

Even so, she could not quite let go of Lothlórien. Three golden hairs, a sheath, a box of earth—they would remember, they who dwelled in this changing land.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely post](https://fictualities.livejournal.com/71890.html) about Galadriel, Lothlórien, and power.


End file.
